1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for encoding/decoding an audio signal and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for encoding or decoding audio signals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, audio coding schemes can be mainly classified into a perceptual audio coder optimized for music and a linear prediction based coder optimized for speech.
However, an audio coding scheme according to a related art fails to provide consistent performance on a mixed signal constructed with different kinds of audio signals or a mixed signal constructed with a speech signal and a music signal, while having good performance on an optimized audio signal (e.g., a speech signal, a music signal, etc.) according to a characteristic of the audio signal.